roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/Warp Drive- What it is and How it has Evolved (or Devolved) in Roblox Galaxy
Disclaimer The maker of the blog has no intent of insulting the warp drive, but wants to inform users of the term of the warp drive, and its evolution throughout Roblox Galaxy. With that being said, thank you for reading the Disclaimer, now let’s begin. The Origin of Warp Drive- When it Came into Existance, and What it is? The Warp drive first appeared around the time of STAR TREK, once of the best sci-if, fantasy, and comedies of the 1970’s (60’s?, 80’s? Can someone help me with this part). However, more specifically, a movie sent the enterprise back in time to stop the borg from ruining the universe’s first warp drive attempt by a partially drunken pilot in 2063. Now the show itself is about captains of the federation (John Luke Picard) exploring the final frontier (and you know the rest of the verse(s)). The Warp Drive itself as stated by an engineer SOMEWHERE on the show “is to quickly transport ships using condensed Dialithium, anti-matter drives and more, which enables the ship to accelerate past the speed of light, and even up to warp 10 (Star Trek, the search for Spock confirmed this). The SCIENCE!!! Of the Warp Drive As i quote from the Wikipedia Warp Drive page: *“A warp drive is a fictitious faster-than-light (FTL) spacecraft propulsion system in many science fiction works, most notably Star Trek. A spacecraft equipped with a warp drive may travel at speeds greater than that of light by many orders of magnitude. In contrast to some other fictitious FTL technologies such as a jump drive or hyperdrive, the warp drive does not permit instantaneous travel between two points, but rather involves a measurable passage of time which is pertinent to the concept. Spacecraft at warp velocity would continue to interact with objects in "normal space". The general concept of "warp drive" was introduced by John W. Campbell in his 1931 novel Islands of Space. *Einstein's theory of special relativity states that energy and mass are interchangeable, thus, speed of light travel is impossible for material objects that weigh more than photons. The problem of a material object exceeding light speed is that an infinitely increasing amount of kinetic energy is required to attempt moving as fast as a massless photon. This problem can theoretically be solved by warping space to move an object instead of increasing the kinetic energy of the object to do so. So that explains the science (sort of) of warp drives (do you guys think i’m Austin from the Game Theorists; well, remember, you haven’t seen the two of us in the same room/place...at the same time) and a 10 minute ramble I was planning on doing. The SCIENCE!!! Of Warp Drive and Warping in Roblox Galaxy First off, the way to warp in this game before the recent buffs were as followed “drive your ship at max speed, an option to warp will be available to touch (don’t touch it...TOUCH) and within seconds your ship would go at the speed of SANIC so you could get to your destination and in order to cancel warp and stop at your ‘destination’ you would need to slow down”. With the recent buffs (or errors) to warp is now “press the warp button to warp even at speed 0, you simply allow the warp drive to charge ‘and the longer you charge the warp drive, the further INTO SPACE you will go; while also increasing the amount of time needed to recharge the warp drive’”. That’s basically the warp drive in Star Trek, simply do nothing and go into speeds of OVER 9000! Actually 7.5k (7500) warp speed. Has warp in Roblox Galaxy been fixed permanently? Yes, Definitely, ABSOLUTELY!! (As Mabel said herself) Warp is basically fixed with a few exceptions. Has warp in Roblox Galaxy been evolved since its predecessor and after Roblox messed it up? Yes, and most definitely, but if you had to ask if this is the last time a new warp system will be added in game...let’s just say we would all be wrong (the staff is in ALL directions currently) Memoir And remember, warp drives are real, they are constantly upgrading, and this is all just a Theory...A GAME THEORY, thx for warping at 7.5k speed to see this new blog of mine. Category:Blog posts